The Visitor
by TheSquirrelySquirrel
Summary: The mysterious visitor had vibrant brown eyes. He didn't smile, nor did he frown. He was dressed in a plain white shirt and blue jeans. His black hair was neatly brushed and almost completely hidden by his baseball cap. He stood in the door frame for half a second too long, watching and casually observing his surroundings. A Oneshot.


The mysterious visitor had vibrant brown eyes. He didn't smile, nor did he frown. He was dressed in a plain white shirt and blue jeans. His black hair was neatly brushed and almost completely hidden by his baseball cap. He stood in the door frame for half a second too long, watching and casually observing his surroundings. Everyone went by and didn't notice his presence as he hesitantly took a step forward.

Stilettos clicked, men began to laugh, and everyone was in an attire of black. There was an out-of-place picture hanging on the wall near him.

Instead of people in lab coats near inventions like on every other picture, it was of a woman in her early thirties. Along with her stood a tall young man with his arm lazily draped over a grinning little boy.

Momentarily, he wondered what this picture was doing in this building. Surely something like this belongs at home. The young man didn't even notice the small golden plaque by the picture.

Oblivious, he gazed up taking in the features of himself, defined cheekbones, wide eyes, and apparently a different colored baseball cap.

Before he could question why he was in the photo, the lights became blindingly bright, forcing him to shut his eyes. Slowly he reopened them as the main hall he was in suddenly dimmed.

A kid he couldn't recall stood off in the corner. All eyes drew upon him, and that's when the young man noticed that the speaker had a strikingly similar appearance.

The chubby cheeks, the slightly darker colored hair, and a shy unsure stance. He spoke softly almost inaudible,"If it wouldn't be so much of a problem...i would like to say thank you to my older brother Tadashi Hamada. If it wasn't for him I probably would have never gotten to where I am today. I also want to thank everyone for the idea of having a small memorial inside this school in honor of my brother."

The crowd bowed their head in respect as the lights came back on. People approached the teenager, patting him on the back. Each person had a sad smile as they all spoke quietly with the teen. The group around this kid seemed all too familiar to Tadashi. It was almost as if he personally knew them...

The young man still in the back of the room started to backed away. His body was shaking; his head hurt, he couldn't even remember who he was up until now. His name was Tadashi Hamada, and he was an older brother. In fact he was Hiro's role model, his only source of advice on all things Aunt Cass couldn't answer.

Tadashi couldn't recall how he had died, but awoke in this building. Everyone looked a year older and he desperately wanted to know where his soul had been in that time span.

He wanted to know why today was the day he would mysteriously show up, and not know who he was for a while. Everything in that year that went by was a black hole for him. He was lucky he could partially remember the time before his death after Hiro had spoken.

* * *

><p>Tadashi Hamada stayed invisible to all. Yet, not a single person had forgotten him. It was a year of no memories, and a year without Hiro.<p>

For a while a strong part of him wished to go and hug his kid brother. He wanted to tell him just how proud he was. He just wanted to be there alive with Hiro. He wanted to speak with his friends again and be back in his lab. He wanted to build things with _Hiro_.

His heart began to hurt as realization set in that he would only be able to watch Hiro grow in this building. No matter how hard he tried to leave and follow Hiro home that night, he kept waking up in the same empty janitor's closet. Each time his heart felt like it would shatter. He had no more tears left to spill.

It was a never-ending cycle when he stepped a foot outside of the building. He just couldn't make himself give up on the idea of leaving. No matter how many times he attempted to escape and failed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Im sorry for this. This was originally a story for one of my daily journals in an editing class. I just tweeked it a hella lot and this happened. I hope you liked it maybe? **

**-Kelly **


End file.
